


Stranded

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill are stranded alone together, talking about alternative universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

Major Carter and Colonel O'Neil are stranded and trapped; cold, alone, out of supplies and waiting for the rescue that might yet still be on its way. They are huddled together for warmth, specifically not facing each other.

"Carter? Alternate universes are a real thing, right? I mean a real science thing, not just a handy TV plot device?"

She nods, smiling, "Yes Sir, they're a real thing."

"So, somewhere out there, there's a version of us where I can kiss you right now?"

She nods again, smile fading, "There's a version where I kiss you back."

"Is there a version where you don't?"

There is a little pause, then she replies, "No Sir, I shouldn't think so."

He is almost disappointed when the promised rescue finally arrives and they have to stand up and step apart, carefully not looking each other in the eye.


End file.
